Mulanna
Mulanna is the femslash ship between Fa Mulan and Anna from the Disney fandom. Canon As Mulan and Anna are from different series, they have never met in canon. While the Disney crossover film that serves as the Wreck-It Ralph sequel, Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens", the inhabitants of the digital made world that lies within the real-life internet. Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. The two also have their own Once counterparts, as two of the many in the based and owned characters, in the Once Upon A Time series. Along with both Mulan and Anna being apart of the Kingdom Hearts series, when Sora visits their home worlds. Both of their Disney films that are based on stories, The Snow Queen fairy tale and The Legend of Hua Mulan, Mulan and Anna travel to snowy, mountain arias. Where Mulan and the rest of China's newly recruited and trained army went to join the others before coming across the Hun Army as the final line of defence, while the Northern Mountain is where Anna's older sister fleet to and Anna had went there to find her. Even though the 1998 animated film has Mulan as an only child, the 2020 live-action remake of it is giving her a younger sister; and in the original Chinese legend that inspired her Disney film she has a brother. Anna and Mulan have also worn green colored clothing and flowers in their hair, which is why some seen them as two of the green Disney Princesses. There had even been a time were the two had thought about marriage, as Mulan was told be to present herself as a bride for the Matchmaker, who had deemed that she'll never bring honour to her family, before Mulan meets Li Shang happily aggress to marry him in her second, Anna longing for love had gotten her to except Hans's officer of marriage; but after he revealed his true colors to her Anna broke off their engagement. Their other common link and trait is that they both get along well with animals and have their own horses, a trait that is shared with many of Disney's iconic princesses, as Anna is seen cupping the ducklings that waddled into her hands, pets Hans' horse and after traveling beside Sven she begins to see the reindeer as a friend. While Mulan gets along famously with her house and spends a lot of time with Mushu and Cri-Kee on their journeys across China. Similarities and comparisons * Are two of the limit time characters, with limit time clothing, in Disney Magic Kingdoms. Fanon While the exact origins of the ship is a mystery, as to when it started or what might have triggered the idea of shipping the two together since they never met in canon, it could simply be due to fans who enjoy doing crossover, femslash ships that involve the Disney Princesses within the Disney fandom. The ship commonly has the two in the modern, casual style clothes that the netizen versions of them wear in Ralph Breaks the Internet; since it is a canon Disney crossover that has a version of the two know each other. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Anna/Mulan (Disney) on FanFiction.Net :Anna/Mulan (Kingdom Hearts) on FanFiction.Net :Anna/Mulan (Once Upon A Time) on FanFiction.Net Gallery Anna and Mulan.jpeg Anna and Mulan by cmlotussutolmc 1.jpg Anna and Mulan by cmlotussutolmc 2.png Navigation